1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent assembly and, more particularly, to a tent assembly that can be constructed and deconstructed easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A tent can be easily built, disassembled, and transported and is a convenient tool for camping and accommodation. A conventional tent substantially comprises a supporting frame, a rainfly, and multiple supporting ropes. The supporting frame comprises multiple rods to support the rainfly, and the supporting ropes are connected between the rainfly and the ground to support the tent on the ground.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, the rainfly 40 of the conventional tent can be expanded to connect with and be supported by the supporting frame, and the supporting frame provides a supporting effect to the rainfly 40 in the expanded condition. The supporting frame of the conventional tent substantially comprises multiple top rods 31, multiple joints 30, multiple bottom rods 33, multiple hooks 34, and multiple elastic belts 35. The hooks 34 are respectively connected pivotally with the joints 30 at the pivotal centers of the joints 30, and the elastic belts 35 are connected with the hooks 34 respectively. However, the elastic belts 35 are still expanded even when the supporting frame is under a folded condition, so the elastic belts 35 easily develop elastic fatigue. Accordingly, the supporting frame cannot provide a sufficient supporting effect to the rainfly 40.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tent assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.